The present invention particularly relates to novel 2-decarboxy-2-hydroxymethyl-9-deoxy-9-methylene-5,6-didehydro-PGF.sub.1 compounds and methods for their preparation and pharmacological use.
The essential material constituting the disclosure of the preparation and pharmacological use of the compounds of the present invention is incorporated here by reference from U.S. Ser. No. 035,144 and U.S. Pat. No. 4,060,534. The latter patent describes certain 9-deoxy-9-methylene-PGF-type compounds which are cis isomers of the novel compounds disclosed herein.